100 Miles Down Seddie Lane
by Stolie Silver
Summary: 100 moments between Sam and Freddie through out their senior year of High School. Seddie Fluff! Next Chapter; Shoes - After looking through some old pictures gthey find something interesting that turn into an interesting trip and some new shoes for Sam
1. Intro

100 Miles Down Seddie Lane

This story is going to involve 100 moments between Sam and Freddie during their Senior year of High School. They are all going to be one shots, so the problem will only happen in one chapter, but will be mentioned in others, so it's not going to be all that deep, :)

If you have any idea's review and tell me, give me ONE WORD and I will write a one shot around just that one word.

I hope you enjoy this.

**100 moments, 100 chapters.**

-Stolie Silver


	2. Fireworks

**100 Miles Down Seddie Lane**

**Fireworks**

**100 moments, 100 chapters.**

* * *

><p>Sam always loved fireworks. The small suspense and anticipation of when they were going to come up, so secret and discreet until a large burst of colour was released, lighting up the night sky.<p>

People gathered from all around Seattle, forcing them into the small park. Blanket's and sweater's had been discarded on the ground, everyone's attention was directed at the sky. Smoke lingered in the sky, it twirled and spun, drifting upwards, blocking out the stars.

A loud screech interrupted the silence of the packed park, as one of the louder and nerve racking fireworks were set off. It was silent for a moment as it reached it maximum height, the glowing tail disappearing behind the dark blanket of the sky.

A large booming sound disrupted the calm park; an intense red littered the sky. Small children screamed with excitement, some younger one's cried into their parent's shoulders, the sound startling them. Adults and teens settled for some subtle 'Ooo's' and 'Awww's', some not bothering to responded at all.

"Damn it, I can't see a thing!" the small blonde complained, trying to find a way to watch the fiery display. She tried jumping up and down, hoping to get a better view, with no luck. Long rows of families stood in front of her, father's holding their children on their shoulders, making it even more difficult for the shorter girl to see.

"How can you not see, there up in the sky?" Freddie said amused, it always secretly amused him how such a tough aggressive girl, who most were afraid of, was so much smaller than him and a lot of other's.

Sam quickly turned her head to him, glaring. She walked closer to him, stepping slightly forward as she did so, coming to a stop in front of a man, taking her hand and measuring her head up to just below his shoulder. Freddie laughed at the display, she wasn't going to admit to him that she was in fact not tall enough to see over these men and some women's shoulder's, he knew it was one of the only things Sam herself was slightly insecure of.

"Get on," he sighed, bending down, causing his knee's to almost touch the ground, his body was bent forward, and his arms were slightly out to the side, ready to catch her.

"Yay!" Sam screamed, running over to him and jumping on, earning some looks and glares from parents who were trying to calm their kids down, why bring your kids if they are just going to cry?

Once she was on she slinked her arms around his neck, snuggling herself into him, resting her chin on his head. Another violent crash came from the sky, this time in streaks of red, white and blue, lighting up their faces. Sam screamed in excitement, bouncing up and down on top of him. Freddie's arms held her tighter, keeping her from falling off.

"Watch it Sam," he warned once she calmed down. He crouched down again slightly and popped back up, sending her flying for a moment and back down onto his back so she was sitting higher on him.

"Oh you'll live Fredwardo," she insulted him, running her fingers through his hair, messing up the neatly placed strands his mother had forced him to gel.

Freddie growled in his throat, irritated by it, but he couldn't help but find the action almost relaxing. He began to walk out of the crowded group of people as she continued to playfully mess his hair. His shoulder's and arms were hurting, due to the fact that the gang had been out in the sun all day and he had a pretty nasty sunburn. They had spent the day watching the parade, going to the beach and pretty much participating in every fun activity that the Fourth of July had to offer.

"Where are you going Fredderly?" Sam asked, leaning forward to ask into his ear.

"Well I'm moving us to another place so you can see, besides we lost Carly and Spencer in the crowd so I'm going to find a spot where they can hopefully see us after" he explained, maneuvering through the tight spaces, trying not to hit anyone.

"Who said anything about me getting off?" she said, stopping her action, letting his hair fall down into his face and going back to her previous position of leaning her chin on his head, "No, I'm quite comfortable right here."

Freddie rolled his eyes and was about to retaliate when another loud boom filled the air, drowning out any chance he might have had. Closing his mouth he continued to make his way over to a vacant hill just to the left of him. He could feel Sam's calm breathing against his back, it was slower and less rapid than usual, almost as if she was asleep. Than it dawned on him.

"Sam, please don't tell me you fell asleep," Freddie whined, half to Sam and the other half about having to climb up the hill. Even though it was small it was still a challenge to walk up with another person attached to him.

Sam mumbled a bit, signalling that she hadn't yet fallen asleep, but was close to it. Once he made it to the top of the small hill he stopped, and called to Sam a few times, wiggling around and slightly jumping, hoping that the motion would be enough to disturb her enough to get off his back. With no such luck he groaned and prepared himself for the beating he might get if he dropped her.

Bending down so he was on his knee's he let go of her legs, gently letting her slide off onto the damp grass. Once Freddie had managed to get her lower body off of him, he began to untangle her arms from around his neck. Since he assumed she was asleep her grip had loosened substantially, and it was easy for him to pry them apart.

When he was sure that she was settled and not about to punch him in the face once he turned around he rubbed his shoulder's, his wife beater left them exposed to the harsh summer sun that day, and they ached from the unnecessary pressure Sam had put on them, which he guessed was on purpose.

A few more explosions lite the sky, he stood up to watch them, different shades of blue burst to life against the dark shade of the sky, overpowering the light of the moon and stars. He could hear more cheers and cries coming from the people below.

"Move it Benson, I can't see!" Freddie whirled around, coming face to face with the blonde.

"Sam, I thought you feel asleep!" he questioned looking down at her.

"Pfft," Sam laughed, "I was just too lazy to get off, it seemed so much easier if you just did it," she smiled proudly.

"Aww Sam," he complained, running his hand through his hair, "I already have a bad enough sun burn, you couldn't have just got up and walked?"

She shook her head, another boom admitted from the other side of the park, "And I'm positive your mommy will rub aloe all over your soar little body," she mockingly pouted at him.

"Nah, she says there's too many harmful chemicals in it and won't let me use it," he told her, sitting down to the right of her.

"Than what do you do for sunburns," Sam asked curiously, turning her head slightly towards him, watching the light red color form the corner of her eye.

"Like I'm going to tell you that," he blushed, but she didn't notice, the light red color mixed with the slight burn on his cheeks.

"Good call," she complimented him. He didn't say anything about it, because when Sam Puckett complimented you, you never acknowledge it, unless you want a broken arm or a black eye.

They sat there for a while, watching the sky, admiring the bright colors as they flashed across the sky. Freddie felt a slight weight come in contact with his shoulder, looking over his face was met with a messy blonde head of hair.

"What are you doing Sam?" she risked asking her.

"I'm tired, and as I said before, you're comfortable, so shut up and watch the fireworks," was all she said before they went back into a comfortable silence.

He smiled to himself, he was happy that she had come to be more comfortable around him. Over the past year they had gotten closer, he didn't know how it happened, or why but he wasn't about to question it, _why question a good thing?_, he would always tell himself, and would leave it at that.

Lifting his arms up from beside him he reached his arm up around her shoulders, his hand resting on her shoulder. A year ago he would probably be too scared to go near her, and she herself would of probably grabbed his hand and beat him to the ground, arm twisted around his back.

"Now what are _you_ doing?" she asked him, not moving an inch.

"What you're aloud to lean on me but I'm not, and besides," he began, gripping her shoulder a bit more, "you're warm."

He could feel her cheeks scrunch up against his shoulder, signalling that she was in fact smiling, and he couldn't help but smile himself. He looked down at her slightly, the red and blue fireworks lighting up her face, the red beam highlighting the redness in her nose and cheeks, the blue's animating her bright blue eyes.

He let his head fall onto hers, his cheeks rubbing against her soft blonde hair. The roar of the fireworks lulling them to sleep after a long day, leaving them waiting for their two friends to find them.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; I do not own iCarly or any of the characters.<strong>

**Okay here's the first one, I hope you enjoy it. **

**I got the idea when me and my husband went to our friend's house and lite off fireworks the other day, so I thought it was a good start.**

**Don't forget to put in your suggestions!**

**-Stolie Silver**


	3. Waves

**100 Miles Down Seddie Lane**

**Waves**

**100 moments, 100 chapters.**

* * *

><p>The sun lay high in the sky, signalling that it was in fact the middle of the day. The hot sand burned their feet, casuing them to jump and hope into the air to escape the heat, retreating to their towel's until they decided to venture out once more on the hot grains to the water.<p>

They were just finishing of what was left of the lunch Carly had packed, crusts from egg salad, empty water bottles, along with some Fat Cakes wrappers surrounded them. Sam licked the coconut off her lip, a large stick in her hand and a long piece of string that she had picked up along the beach sat beside her.

"I'm so full," Spencer said lying back against his towel, he began to rub his stomach and sighed, "You make a good egg salad, almost makes up for your lemonade," he told his sister.

"Hey!, there is _nothing_ wrong with my lemonade," proving her point by grabbing a pink tin cylinder, opening it and taking a long drink from it, "It's delicious, right guys," Carly asked her two friends sitting beside her.

"Well," Freddie said after an awkward moment, taking a sip from his water bottle, "I'm going into the water, you guys wanna come?" he asked them.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and work on my tan, maybe I'll finally get Sam to leave me alone about how white I am," she laughed looking over at her friend when she said nothing, she was busy wrapping the long dirty piece of string around the stick, which she had been doing for about 10 minutes now.

"What about you Spencer?" Freddie asked, he could hear Carly asking Sam what she was doing as he nudged Spencer in the leg. He received no reply, noticing that his friends eyes were closed he assumed he was asleep.

"Well, I guess I'll just go than," he told them, putting the cap on his water bottle and placing it beside him. He was about to get up when someone grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stay in his seat.

Looking over he save that it was Sam, she had finally accomplished her gold of tying the silly little piece of string around the thick stick. She grabbed his hand, bringing it closer to herself and scooted over to his towel sitting on her knees. She grasped his index finger, making him in turn retract all of his other ones into a fist. He said nothing as he watched her lean over and took hold of the end of thin rope, pulling it along with the branch. Pulling his finger up she began to wrap the small fine stand around his digit, until she tied the end with a knot.

"Okay, let's go," she exclaimed looking up at him.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Freddie asked her, earning confused looked from both her brunette friends.

"I wanna go fishing," Sam explained holding up her makeshift fishing pole, "And I need some bait."

"Sam you can't use me as bait," Freddie told her, waving his finger at her.

"You're right," she agreed, untying the string from his finger, "I don't wanna scare the fish away."

Carly sighed laying down dramatically on her towel, "If you guys are going to start a fight, can you please do it else were, I want to tan in piece."

"I think-" Freddie began.

"Well don't do that," Sam interrupted him, picking up some crust from Carly's plate and began tying it up like she had Freddie's finger.

"What?" he asked her confused.

"No one cares about what you think, so maybe you should just stop doing it, because it's a waste of brain function," she told him.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "You'd know all about that."

"What did you say?" Sam threatened him, pointing her large stick at him.

"Nothing," Freddie quickly replied.

"That's what I thought," she said, poking him in the nose with the wood, "Now, to the WATER!" she screamed, waving her little fishing pole in the air, the bread crust attracting the attention of the seagulls.

Sam got up and booked it towards the water, making small exclamations about the hot sand burning her feet. Freddie watched her run, and once she got to the edge, where the water had soaked the sand, making it cool, she turned around and waved to him, "Come on!"

Standing up Freddie began walking towards her, wincing every few minutes. The sun burned his skin, making him pick up his pace to reach the water faster. He sighed when he made it to the water's edge, his feel immediately cooling against it.

They said nothing as Sam grabbed his hand, leading him into the water, both let out gasps as the swirling liquid around them chilled their skin, but it didn't stop Sam from dragging him behind her. Children in life jackets passed them, their parents chasing them over the small waves making sure they didn't flip over.

She eventually let go of his hand, letting it float freely in the water. The water stopped right above her cheetah print bikini top, small splashes of water hit her face, and for a moment she thought about backing up a bit, but realized that for Freddie the water only came up to around mid-stomach, and that if she backed up to wear the water pooled around her belly button he wouldn't even be in the water anymore.

Deciding to ignore it she lifted her arms up, stick in hand, and jerked them forward, the bread anchoring the string to move forward with force, landing in the water. She watched as the bread crust soak up every inch of water it could, making it float limply in the surface.

Sam groaned as she looked at the wet bread, the sun had shifted in the sky, making its beams shine directly into the blondes eyes.

"What's with you?" Freddie asked floating on his back beside her.

"Sun's really bright," she told him, looking at him slightly, making sure to keep her eyes in the pole, "Hurting my eyes," she finished with a mumble.

"You know, those with lighter eyes, such as blue and green, have a much harder time seeing in light," Freddie explained to her, not moving an inch from his position, "because the lighter irises soak up more light and send it right to the pupil."

"Like it cared about that," Sam said, and once again swinging the home made fishing pole around, making the end become father away from her, as in the time she was waiting the waves had pulled it towards her.

"Well, your eyes are pretty bright, so you should probably wear sun glasses," he finally told her.

"Yeah and get nasty tan lines on my face," she said finally looking over at him.

He was looking back at her, which surprised her but she didn't let it show, "Well it's better than going blind?"

"That can happen?" she paused for a moment looking at him.

He was about to reply when a large wave came and gently lifted him up, putting him off balance. He flipped over in the water and stood up, feet squishing and moulding into the wet sand underneath the water.

Sam chuckled lightly, not particularly finding it funny because he didn't fall into the water, but mostly because she knew it would annoy him, and it did. He looked down at her and squinting his eyes at her in a small glare.

"I don't think any fish are going to grab onto that," Freddie pointed to the bread. The water had seeped into it so thickly that pieces had broken off and floated away.

"Yes they will," she told him, whipping the wood up, and causing the dripping crust to fly into the air. Freddie was about to retaliate but was abruptly stopped when the moist bread suddenly went into his open mouth.

"Sam!" he yelled angrily, taking the crust out of his mouth and throwing it back into the water. Sam couldn't stop the laughter that came next, she never thought it would actually go into his mouth, but she was thankful for the aim.

As she continued laughing the waves started to pick up, rocking the two teens around in the water. Freddie moved back slightly, almost losing his balance, but fortunately Sam was too busy laughing at her earlier luck she hadn't noticed.

Freddie rubbed his eyes, the salt from the ocean irritating them. He could still hear her laughs echo in his ears, but were cut off suddenly, and replaced by silence. He looked over and saw, well nothing, Sam was no longer standing beside him, her fishing pole discarded and making its way back to shore.

"Sam?" he yelled, he was nervous, she was either going to scare him or something was wrong.

He bent down noticing something yellow in the water, and screamed in surprise when that small yellow blob broke the surface, revealing a surprised and gasping Sam.

"What happened?" Freddie asked worried.

"That wave!" she coughed, trying to get air into her lungs. As she did so another one came up crashing around her neck, causing her to yell out in frustration.

He understood than, a large wave had come up and went over top of her, that was why he felt a small pressure on his chest and how the salty ocean water had splashed into his eyes.

"Maybe we should go back," he told her, seeing that it was just going to get worse, as many boats were coming out.

"No, now where's my fishing pole!" she yelled, her small body was being jerked harshly by the waves; he could see she was having trouble walking and staying on balance. Looking back he saw a few more coming, they were small at the moment, but by the time they had caught enough speed it would be bigger.

"Ahh!" Sam yelled in surprise as she was suddenly lifted up by the waist. Large waves smashed into her stomach and legs, as well as the body who was holding her up.

"What do you think you're doing?" she glared at him, wiggling and squirming against his chest.

"Well, as funny as it was watching you attempt to run away from the waves, I thought I would save you the trouble of getting dunked again," Freddie laughed putting her down.

"Oh, oh, you find it _funny_?" she asked him.

He didn't even have time to respond before Sam dived down into the water. He didn't know what she was doing, but he back up for good measure. He couldn't help but he nervous, this was Sam, under the water, were he couldn't see her, she could do anything and he couldn't stop her.

Suddenly he felt something around his ankles, it slightly tickled him, and he jerked his leg around, thinking it was sea weed. Than all of a sudden the grip became tighter and the next thing he knew the bright blue sky was replaced with the muggy smelly ocean water.

Gaining his footing once more he pushed up and coughed up the water that had gotten in his mouth. Pushing his hair back with his hand he saw Sam laughing, blue eyes a mix of excitement and mischief.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play?" he asked her.

He jogged up to her as fast as he could in the water, the pressure holding him back a bit, and lept into the air. He grabbed her firmly around the stomach, bringing her down into the water along with himself. She kicked and hit him, squirming around in the water, but he didn't loosen his grip, until she grabbed a hold of his ear and yanked it to the side.

She tangled her feet around his, turning him over and pushing him down towards the bottom. Her hands came in contact with his waist, holding the soft material of his swimming trunks. Freddie could feel her hands roaming around his lower stomach, and his eyes snapped open for a moment, but close quickly again once the burning sensation came back.

Sam laughed and panted as she made it to the stop, the sun gracing her slightly tan sin once more and quickly made a dash to the shore.

The heavy water making it more difficult for her to run, but the waves that had begun to reduce as she came closer to the shore pushed her, making up for the complications of the cool water underneath. Behind her she could hear Freddie's screams, telling her to stop, and the soft splashed around him, but she never turned around, knowing it would just slow her race to the sand down.

She made it to the area were the water hit her bikini bottom and knew that he wouldn't come after her any more, and let her body slow down a bit, but not fully.

Sam laughed and cheered as she dashed for her towel, the sun warming her body, but she could still feel the chills of the wind against her skin.

"Hey Carly," she yelled approaching her brunette friend who was now currently cleaning up the mess they had made.

"Hey Sam, I think that we should leave soon, I think I've gotten the starting of a sun burn and Spencer- SAM! Are those Freddie swim trunks?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; I do not own iCarly or any of the characters.<strong>

**This chapter word came from**** jhuikmn08, who suggested "Ocean" and "Waves" so I combined them. I thought she deserved her down chapter because she has reviewed and helped me with pretty much everything on so this is for her :)**

**I have a terrible sunburn and have been ordered to stay in the house for a WEEK! I have third degree burns on my legs so I can't walk, so I'll be bored, so expect more chapters this week!**

**I also just needed a break from writing so much drama with my other two stories, and who doesn't like writing pointless fluff!**

**BTW, it is summer right now in seddie land, so anything you can think of for a summer theme crank them out :)**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed and left suggestions, I hope to get to them all, I mean I have enough chapters, ahaha.**

**-Stolie Silver**


	4. Toast

**100 Miles Down Seddie Lane**

**Toast**

**100 moments, 100 chapters.**

* * *

><p>Soft glow emitted from the small television in front of them, eliminating the already bright room, causing their eyes to blur during moments were the television and the bright sun beams would mix. The windows were open as wide as they could go, letting a small breeze pass through the cramped space, letting it flow in a cool off their hot bodies. Both Sam and Freddie were dressed in shorts and tank tops, Sam's hair pulled back into a high lazy pony tail.<p>

They had been watching mindless television all day; well what Sam assumed was all day, which was really only three hours. She couldn't remember what they had been watching, nor could she really pin point what they were watching at that moment, all she could see were clouded faces and mixed colours. For about 2 and a half, maybe three hours she could only concentrate on Freddie's hands, gently moving up and down subconsciously on her leg.

She had laid down on her back on the couch about thirty minutes into their TV time, and almost immediately Freddie had attached his hands to her leg. He didn't seem to notice that he was doing it, and she wasn't about to say anything to him, she was comfortable after all, and this Puckett didn't move when she was comfortable. It felt nice, his oddly cool palms felt nice against her freshly shaved legs, she had obtained a sun burn on her legs and upper arms a few days ago when they visited the beach, and it soothed the screaming pain she was feeling. She also thought it was karma for stealing his swim trunks.

Sam groaned loudly in displeasure, letting her body slide down onto her back, shifting her feet in his lap, causing him to quickly tighten his grip, taking precautions just in case her foot came to close to a certain area., "I'm starving!" she whined, "We should go someplace."

"Well I don't have any money," Freddie told her looking over at her, "And I'm positive you don't have any money."

"What do you mean?" she asked settling back into the couch as he began to rub small circles against her legs once more, "You always have money."

It was true, Freddie had managed to get a part-time summer job at a small convenience store near Bushwell, his mother didn't know this. It was summer and his other assumed that he was out with friends, not to mention her shifts at the hospital became more frequent due to teenager's being more inclined to pull stupid stunts that would evidently make them whined up in the ER.

"Well our last minute trip to the Groovy Smoothie kind of drained me, and I don't get paid till next week," he said, leaning more into the soft cushion of the couch, "We could always go to my house."

He let the statement linger in the air, he knew the answer, "Hell no!" she yelled, "I don't want any of your mother's glutton free and sugar free and anything else free besides granola free granola bars, not to mention the last time I came over she sprayed me with God knows what for twenty minutes before I could even go in," Freddie just rolled his eyes at her over exaggerated statement, "_And_ she chucked my shoe's out the window!"

During her rant he had moved his hands down from her legs to her ankles, lightly messaging them, and she had to bite back a content sigh, she was trying to ignore it, "In her defence they were pretty dirty."

"Those were my favourite pair of shoes!," Sam explained, propping herself up on her hands to look up at him, happy that he hadn't taken his hands away as she changed her position, " all I got now are my mother's sandals, and they are _huge," _she said, proving her point by gesturing to her size 6 feet.

"Your feet are so small it actually freaks me out," he scrunched up his face, and grabbed her big toe, lifting her feet up, "And why don't you just buy a new pair?"

"And who's going to do that?" she questioned, yanking her foot away from him, all he could do was roll his eyes, "That's what I thought," she told him smugly.

"So anyway," Sam laid back down, moving her feet around until he grabbed them again, starting up is earlier actions, "I'm hungry."

"I know, but I have no money and you refuse to come over to my house," Sam's head jerked in his direction, raising her eyebrow, "Yes, yes, I know, granola bars and odd sprays, I get it." he sighed.

Sam laid back down again, and sighed, "The one weekend Carly had to leave, the only reason she's going is because Spencer bribed her by saying he would take her to the mall," she pouted, ever since Carly had left for, well she couldn't remember where, on Friday evening Sam had been starving, she had decided on Saturday that she was so desperate for food to go over to Freddie's, which didn't turn out all that great, with the whole tasteless granola bars and mysterious spray, and her shoes, which she was still pissed off about. She was just happy Carly and Spencer would be back the next day.

"So, what about you?" Freddie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you have around here to eat?"

Sam opened her eyes, which had closed in a rare moment of relaxation, and looked around the room thoughtfully, "I don't know, I can't even remember the last time my mom went shopping, but I doubt there's anything good," she told him.

"Might as well check," he said lifting her feet up, making room for him to escape. Sam groaned slightly at the loss of contact, than mentally slapped herself for doing so. Freddie motioned for her to follow, palms up and finger's knitted tightly together, and she complied, her hunger getting the best of her.

"So where is your mom anyway?" Freddie made his way to the small kitchen; it was empty besides a small dining table and three chairs.

"I don't know" Sam shrugged nonchalantly, walking up to the cupboard.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean," She said leaning her right arm against the counter, "I don't know, I never know where that women is, she's been gone for a week now." she told him, she usually didn't usually like telling people that her mother had left again, she didn't like the concern they gave her, it made her feel funny when people babied her.

Freddie said nothing, catching the signal and began to rummage through the fridge, "Cheese, yogurt, half eaten cup of pudding," he started naming off the random food she had in her fridge, "Sam, all this food is overdue!" he said closing the large white box.

"Then I'll make sure not to eat it," Sam mumbled, she had a broken package of noodles in her hand that had already been open and obviously been put back in.

Seeing that she in fact had started to search through the wooden cupboards, he shrugged it off and opened the freezer, hoping to find some sort of food that would cool them off, the sun was quite harsh this week and he was sweating under his white wife beater.

He managed to find two freezies stuffed into the back and pulled them out, laying them on the counter. Giving it a once over and only seeing a half full ice cube tray he was about to close the door when something pink caught his eye. Letting go of the handle he reached his arm into the back, the cold ice nipping at his boiling skin, tightening the muscles. Once he managed to grab a hold of the almost frozen object he pulled it out, and was surprised at what was on the other end of his hand.

"Sam?" he asked her, "What is _this_ doing in the freezer?"

Hearing the confusion in his voice she turned around and saw Freddie standing there, right arm in the air, his face one of astonishment, there he was, holding a large, bright, frilly, pink bra.

"Hey, put that back!" she screamed, chucking a dried noodle at him from the ripped package.

"Why is it _in _there?" he asked again.

"I keep it in there because it gets hot at night and it cools me down," Sam told him frustrated that he was still holding it. Walking over to him she yanked it out of his hand and shoved it back into the farthest corner of the freezer, and slammed it shut.

"Never in my mind would I ever think Sam Puckett would wear a pink bra, with frills no less," he tried to contain his laughter, scared that it would result in her getting violent.

"Carly made me get it," she lied, "So can it."

Freddie put his hands up in defense and backed away, which seemed to calm the angry and embarrassed girl down, but he couldn't help but smile at the small pink ting caressing her cheeks, "Now I found some bread, we could make toast?" she half asked him, holding up a half full bag of bread, breaking him out of this thoughts.

Assuming that there was no other food, either in the house or that hadn't already starting to mould he agreed, "Where's the toaster?"

"Over there," Sam pointed over her back to small toaster, it was white and scratched and almost looked dangerous the use.

Sam walked over to the white box and set the bag down, and took hold of it and placed it directly in front of her, "Plug it in, I'm going to find some butter," she said walking over to the fridge and pulled out a little tub of margarine.

Setting it beside her on the counter Sam approached Freddie, punching him, as gently as Sam could, in the shoulder, "Well, plug it in boy!"

Reaching over he grabbed the plug and placed it into the outlet, and prepared to make toast. Well, he should have been ready, but instead of calmly putting the bread in, the old toaster shook, letting out large noisy sparks as it did so.

The large flares echoed throughout the room, emitting large bright flashes. Both Sam and Freddie screamed in surprise, bringing their arms up to their eyes, hoping to block any sparks that might so astray and come in contact with their eyes.

The toaster continued to pop, the intense sparks causing the old toaster to hop into the air. Freddie quickly grabbed a hold of Sam's wrist, and pulled her back into his arms, and backed away, dragging both of their body's back, away from the small danger box.

He was right…it _was _dangerous.

Moments later it had finally settled down, both of them stood still, bodies still tense as they waited for the toaster to wake up and spasm again. They stood there waiting, Freddie's arms still wrapped around Sam's shoulders.

Freddie decided after several minutes that I was okay to approach it, he let go of Sam, feeling her shoulder's loosen as he did so. He cautiously walked up towards the counter, hands prepared to shield him from any surprise.

The toaster popped and sparked one last time, Freddie back up slightly, yelling again, his arms flying out in front of him. In one split second he ran forward and quickly yanked the plug out from the outlet, thankful he did so as he could see the object twitch again.

"Well…that was unexpected," Sam commented, laughing.

"Well this is _your_ house…so not really," he laughed along with her.

Sam let the comment slide, knowing it was probably true, "Wonder why it did that though."

Freddie leaned over the toaster; the white plastic around the top was now black and melted into curious looking shapes. He jiggled the toaster, he heard a small clanking noise, like metal on metal. Turning it over a small piece of metal fell out, hitting the counter making a small ringing sound swarm around the room.

"Sam, what is this doing in your toaster?" he asked again, a thought coming to his mind that he was asking a lot of questions today. Well, he was at the Puckett house.

"I needed to get a bagel out of it last week, so I stuck it in there," Sam told him, referring to the miss happed butter knife in his hand.

"Sam, you know that if you put this in there you can get _electrocuted?_" Freddie threw the knife back onto the counter.

"Oh," she pierced her lips together, "I didn't know that."

"How could you _not _know that, parents usually teach their children that when their two!" he yelled. Sam raised her eyebrow at him once more, it was almost like he didn't understand who he was talking too, "Never mind."

"So now what?" He was referring to their toast; they couldn't use the toaster anymore.

Sam turned around and made a B line to the kitchen table, and pulled out a wobbly chair. Flipping it around she drug it across the floor, loud screeches rang through the air, scratching at their ear drums. The chair bumped into the lower drawer under the counter, she walked around it and stepped into the hard surface, and lifted herself up into the air.

She began to search through the top shelf, reaching around blindly for something he couldn't see. Freddie warned her quietly to be careful as she leaned forward, continuing her search. A smile came upon her face as her arm stopped moving; obviously she had found what she was looking for.

Pulling her hand out she revealed a small skillet, "Here we go.

Hopping down from the chair she set it on the stove beside the sink, "There, we can make toast this way."

"Have you ever used one of these before?"

"No," she hesitated, "Why bother learning how when people are always making food for me?"

He chuckled and bent down to get a view of under the pan, he grabbed the knobs of the old gas stove and twisted it until he heard a clicking sound. The flames came to life, and he messed around with the dial until it was on medium heat.

"Alright, now all we gotta do is wait for it to heat up, so how many should we cook?"

She opened the bag and dumped out all the bread onto the hard surface, "Well, there's like, 6 pieces, so…all of them?"

He laughed at her inability to take things in strides, but well, if she didn't he didn't think it would as much fun hanging around with her, though he would never admit it out loud.

"Check and see if the pan is hot enough, and I'll attempt to clean the bread off…I don't trust your counter." he told her, and he didn't.

Mumbling something about him being a baby, Sam approached the stove, and she didn't know how to tell if it was hot enough. She had no idea what she was doing, but the only way she had ever known to check the temperature was to touch it, so that's what she decided to do.

"SAM!" the shock form the outburst she wrenched her hand away, "Don't _touch_ it!"

"Well how else am I supposed to know if it's hot enough?"

Freddie walked up beside her and placed him palm down towards the skillet, and let it linger just above it, the heat radiating off of it signalled that it was now hot, "Go get the bread okay," he demanded, which was a bad idea, because Sam punched him in the shoulder, making him move a little to the right, the edge of his hand hitting the side, and he hissed in pain.

Trying to ignore it, he washed off a knife form the sink, even if it was supposed to be clean, he didn't trust it. Once he was done he opened the container of margarine and took a chunk out, and dropped it into the hot pan, almost immediately it began to sizzle.

Freddie took the metal into his hand and swirled the butter around in it and set it back down, "You wanna put it in?" he gestured to the pan.

Picking up a slice she casually threw it into the pan, the butter splashing out, hitting her fingers and hand, "OW! What the hell!" she growled.

"Well don't _throw _it in," he told her.

"Well maybe it's your fault, maybe you out to much butter in!" she retaliated.

"Well-"

"Dude!"

"Shutting up," her threatening gaze submitting him.

"So you have a spatula?" he asked Sam, noticing that the bread was cooking at an alarming rate.

"A whata?" she stared at him confused.

"A spatula…" Freddie looked at her, sharing the same expression as her.

Sam just looked at him, eyebrows knitting together, "Spa-tu-la," he repeated slowly.

"What-the-hell-a?" she mocked him.

"The metal thing you use to flip eggs…" he attempted to explain.

"Oh you mean the thing I use to launch eggs with?" she smiled.

"What?"

She walked over to the skin and dug down to the bottom, glass plates clanged together, almost hard enough to break and she pulled out a dull metal spatula.

"This?"

"Yes, and what do you use this for?" he asked her cautiously, almost afraid to know.

"Launching eggs at the two annoying kids next door, the stick it into the ground and tie stings to it and make it into a catapult." she smiled proudly.

Freddie shook his head, taking the tiny metal object form her fingers and washing it again, still afraid of the cleanliness of the dishes.

"Freddie!" he heard Sam tell behind him.

"What?"

"The toast!"

Quickly he turned his head, but was greeted by a light cloud of smoke. Coughing he waved his hand around trying to delay the smoke getting to his lungs. Sam seeing as Freddie wasn't going to do anything, ran to the stove, grabbing a hold of the metal grip. She didn't know at the time but when metal was above heat it also heated up, twice as much.

Sam yelled in pain as the heat came in contact with her skin, making her drop the pan onto the floor, the toast and butter flying onto the floor, the skillet flying across the floor until it stopped when it crashed into the leg of the table.

Freddie began to run over to her to see if she was alright when he slipped, the butter making the butter sleek and warm. His back hit the edge of the counter, his arms flailing around, grabbing onto the counter, well he tried, he reached his long arm to far and grabbed onto the sink, knocking over some of the dishes onto the floor, breaking them.

Panicking Sam was about to see what had happened when she too slipped, her food landing on the toast swimming around in the liquid butter. She too fell backwards, and by instinct went to grab a hold of something to keep her balance, but ended up grabbing the light blue plastic of the bread bag, sending her and most of the bread to the floor.

"Ow," they both moan.

"Well…now what?" Freddie asked her, seeing the ruined bread, the skillet on the other side of the room, and the butter soaking through his pants, smoke filling the room, the two freezes on the counter forgotten.

Sam looked over at him, then turned her head to look up at the counter. Reaching her arm up she searched around just like she did with the skillet. Feeling the soft fluffy texture under her hands she grabbed a hold of it, her fingers imprinting into the delicate object.

"Here," she said, shoving a slice of bread that had managed to survive, another one in her hand, "Enjoy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; I do not own iCarly or any of the characters.<strong>

**This chapter is for popcorn1001, who suggested the word "Toast". I laughed when I saw the word and I was like, I HAD to do it, it was a challenge, plus they left me a very nice review!. Though I added more random stuff to it, but I think I did an okay job.**

**Thanks for all those who review and even put this story on Alert, I was so happy when I saw them!**

**Also I feel my one shots are getting longer, lol.**

**Don't forget to review AND suggest a word!**

**-Stolie Silver**


	5. Telescope

**100 Miles Down Seddie Lane**

**Telescope**

**100 moments, 100 chapters**

* * *

><p>The bell made a light airy chime as she opened the door, the cool moist summer air hit her face, warming her body slightly, though the air was cool for summer it was warmer than the air conditioned space of the store she had just exited.<p>

It was about 9 at night when she finally decided to leave, tough her decision might have been influenced by the store keeper hinting at her to hurry up and get out. The sky was in between twilight and evening, only specks of colour could be seen against the rim of the skyline.

She walked over to the bench across the street, and sat down, placing the white plastic bag beside her. The small street was quite, though it was early at night most of the street was lined with toy stores and child themed shops, which met adults and teens alike, would not be wondering this street without a child, who by now were all asleep in their beds.

The loud rustle of the bag was the only sound on the abandoned street, the street lights and window display's the only source of light given to her. Untangling the tiny box from the plastic she flicked it onto the ground annoyed, not caring about the fact she was littering.

Taking the white and gold cardboard box in her hands she flipped it over, looking for the tab and began to tear away at it, thin cardboard, plastic and styrofoam burst from the tight packaging, some falling to her feet. She dug down until she came in contact with a long thin metal object and pulled it out.

Without a second thought she ripped off the final layer of plastic wrapping, finally holding the object in her hands. She twisted her fingers around the shining gold mental, tapping the glass end with her nail as to see if it would work, even though it wasn't necessary, and brought it up to her eye, and smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'm done Keith," Freddie yelled from the back room, washing his hands under the sink of the bathroom, dirty form the garbage he just emptied. It was late and he had just finished a 6 hour shift at Keith's Convenience Store, which to him was the most uncreative name, and was tired and ready to go home, and luckily he wouldn't run into his mother since she was currently at another co-worker's house near the hospital so she would be able to get a head start on her 6 o'clock start time, though it wouldn't stop her from calling him every 5 minutes, which thankfully Keith understood.<p>

"Alright, just lock up the back door and you can head out," Keith's tired voice called back. Keith was a 58 year old Caucasian man with thinning hair and age spots, and to Freddie was to best boss he could have asked for.

He yelled back an okay and grabbed the keys from the hook in the break room and locked the back door, placing them back in there respected place. Picking up his jacket form the back of one of the wooden chairs and made his way out the door, waving a goodbye to Keith as he did.

He walked to the end of the street, deciding to take a short cut through the park instead of walking the two extra blocks. He held his jacket in his hand; it was cool but not cold enough that he would have to wear it. By now the sun was completely out of the sky and the freshly blanketed layer of darkness lay in the sky, the stars shinning dimly, the bright city lights blocking their beauty.

The park was quite, there wasn't even a hint of wind so even the leaves of the tree's laid calmly. His ear perked up as he heard rustling, like feet hitting concrete. He couldn't quite see who it was, but as they got closer he noticed it was a girl, a short girl looking up at the sky. He let his eyes adjust to the new found darkness and as she mindlessly walked closer he noticed she had blonde hair and he knew who it was. It wasn't because she had bright blonde hair; it was because of the clothes she was wearing and how much hair the said girl had on her head, he knew that wild hair with the large puffy curls.

The blonde puff ball came closer to him and he realized that she in fact had something in her hand, and he realized that she had finally noticed him and was now pointing said object at him.

"Sam, what are you doing?" He asked as she was now right in front of him, not letting the gold object stray away from her face.

"Shhh!" she hissed, "I have just found the legendary Mama's Boy," Sam started to circle him, and he turned slightly, following her gaze, "They say they were all extinct, by they were wrong, I'm gonna be so rich!" she laughed.

Freddie just rolled his eyes, which he found was just as common as fighting with the girl and looked closely at what she had in her hand, "Why do you have a telescope?"

Finally Sam peeled the telescope from her face and looked up at him, "Looking at the stars," she told him matter-of-factly, pointing her free hand towards the sky, "I'm going to stay here in the park tonight."

"You won't be able to see anything with that, it's a toy telescope, I bet you can hardly see anything past a few feet," he told her "And Sam, you can't stay here in the park all night alone, it's dangerous."

"You act like I can't take care of myself Fredderly, calm down," Sam laughed, swinging the telescope around in the air, "I just really want to look at the stars."

"Sam, it would be going against my own morals to let you stay here when I know about it, not to mention Carly would have a fit if she found out," he said.

"Then don't tell her," She slowly explained like he was a child.

"You seemed to of disregarded the first part of my statement, I myself won't let you stay here alone," he retaliated.

"You act like I'm a child and can't take care of myself," she growled, she was bringing to get annoyed and he knew it. He knew that she could defend herself if needed, but even the great Samantha Puckett had limits, he just would never tell her that.

"Okay, how about this, we go back to my house and get a real telescope and then go back to your house." He bargained, he would rather spend the extra time with her star gazing in her back yard instead of sleep in exchange that she didn't stay in a park in the middle of Seattle at night.

Sam hummed to herself as she gazed down at the toy, he was right, she could hardly see anything, she had bumped into three people just walking there, the telescope glued to her face, "Fine, but why not just stay at your house?"

"I live in the city, you live in a place where there aren't any tall buildings and bright lights, which means we could see the stars easier." Freddie explained.

"Fine, LET'S GO," she yelled pointing back the way she came, taking the toy and connecting it to the back of Freddie's head.

"Sam!"

* * *

><p>"So where is Mama Benson?" Sam questioned as Freddie set up the large silver telescope. He had gone on before about what kind it was and all about the extra features, but she hadn't been paying attention to any of that.<p>

"She's at a co-worker's, she has an early shift," he explained, tightening some of the nobs on the side.

"I'm amazed that she even lets you stay home alone for a few hours, let alone a whole night," Sam laughed to herself, smoothing out the side of the blanket she sat on with her left hand.

"I think the fact that I'm almost 18 and going off to university in the fall of next year, that she would take more shifts so I could have some extra money," he smiled, even though his mother was a little obsessive, he was thankful for all the effort she put in.

Sam didn't say anything, just hummed in acknowledgement, and continued to pick at the edge of the red cotton blanket, "Alright, come on over and we can look at the stars," he gestured her over with his hand.

She lifted her body up off the ground and walked over, the grass felt cool on her feet as she had taken her shoes off, and stood beside him. He bent down a few inches, closer to her eye level and proceeded to adjust the telescope, and when he had managed to get it into the perfect position he looked over at her and straightened his back out and backed up to let her look through.

"What am I looking at?" Sam questioned him, to her it just looked like a random place in the sky, and she would think that too, if she hadn't watched him for five minutes looking around the sky for a certain place.

"It's the constellation Apus, The Bird of Paradise, you can usually only see it in July, the best around this time too," he explained as she continued looking.

"It just looks like a bunch of random stars, doesn't look like a bird to me," she complained.

"They don't look exactly like what they are called in the sky, it's the meaning behind them," he told her, saddened by the fact she didn't seem to care.

Sam said nothing, acting like she didn't hear him, which most likely she didn't wither that or she was just ignoring him, and began to move the large magnifying object around, almost like she was searching for something, but he stopped her, placing his hand on the top.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, whipping her head in his direction, "I was looking around."

"It took me 5 minutes to find that," he sighed, "Here, maybe you might like this one," he took the eye piece form her hands and began to move the telescope right a left, twisting nobs and adjusting the height.

"This one is Ara, it's known as the Alter Noah made after the great flood," he told her proudly.

"How do you know so much about constellations?" Sam asked, leaning into the eye whole, the cold metal stinging her eyes a little.

"My mom had this obsession one summer when I was little about constellations because of a book her friend gave her….it was the saddest summer of my life," he mumbled.

"Believe me, it's not the saddest thing about you," he could see her body shake lightly, signalling that she thought it was funny, "I don't see anything, this is awful, I thought constellations s were supposed to _look _like something, if I could, I would sue the Greeks for false advertising!"

"Use your imagination, I know you have one."

Sam perked up, hand on her hip, "No one has that much imagination Freddie,"

He proceed to find another one, and spun it towards her when he did, "Circinus, The Compasses"

Freddie's eye knitted together when he heard another complaint from Sam, "I seriously think your just lying to me now, pointing me towards random spots in the sky and telling me they look like something."

"No Sam, they are actual constellations," he groaned as he watched her move it around, again, looking like she was trying to find something.

An hour past, for the first 5 minutes they chatted idly, Sam accusing him of toying around and lying to her while Freddie attempted to explain to her that he wasn't, but Sam was having none of it. After that Freddie retreated to the blanket, resting his head on the ground and gazed up at the stars, but that didn't last long. His stomach growled, the last time he had eaten was 4 hours ago, and he was forced to ask Sam if he could raid her fridge, but she was to concentrated on her mission that she didn't hear him the three times he asked, and with the knowledge of the fact her mother wasn't there due to the fact that the old beat up car wasn't parked in the drive way, and walked right into the house.

He was surprised that she hadn't abandoned the telescope when he had brought out the food, he had her favourites and a few cans of cola, he even told her what he was eating, but she did falter, and he became curious. It took a lot for Sam to be distracted so much that she even blocked out food. Swallowing the rest of the Fat Cake he got up and made his way over to the distracted blonde.

"Hey!" Sam yelled annoyed, she lifted her head up and glared at him, "What are you doing, I'm busy!"

"What are you doing, you've been glued to that telescope for the past hour, I even brought out food and you didn't budge!"

The mention of food catching her attention she looked over to the red blanket and saw the piles of junk food from her kitchen. Discarding the telescope for a while to eat she walked over to the blanket, sitting down and opening a bag of chips and scarfing them down.

Freddie looked though the eye piece to see just what she was looking at. The magnification was very high, if he had to guess without looking it was probably the highest, and it was pointed at a random spot in the sky, so constellations or any specific meaning to it, it was just there.

Turning around he walked over to join Sam on the ground, she had moved on from eating, to finishing off his can on cola, to lying down on her back, almost as if she was exhausted. He laid down beside her and let out a content sigh as he let it body relax once again, he was still very tired and he just wished he could sleep, but he knew he couldn't if he had that question swimming around in his head.

"Sam, where you looking for something?" he asked, "A star, a specific constellations, anything?"

"No." was all she said, nothing else.

"Than what have you been doing for the past hour?"

"Nothing." she said, the corners of the mouth twitching into an almost frown, tipping Freddie off that she was lying.

He didn't dare say anything even though he was dying to, this was Sam, and if he pushed her too far she would snap and then proceeded to cause him either emotion or physical harm, and he was too tired for that. Freddie closed his eyes, he knew that she shouldn't fall asleep, but his body was at war with him. He found himself staying up some nights after spending them with Sam, wondering what was going through her head and what she thought and why she thought them, she was such a hard person to read, unlike Carly, who wore her heart on her sleeve, which was such a stretch to her best friend who hide hers behind insults and physical harm.

"Do you believe that after our loved ones die, that we will ever see them again?"

Her question broke him out of his thoughts, almost startling him. Her voice was quiet and soft, a complete 180 to the loud hyper tone she usually carried, and it made him stop and think, he wouldn't dare say anything to make her angry.

"I don't know," he replied just as gently.

She chucked lightly, "Thought you knew everything."

"Not everything Sam, something's are just unexplainable."

A moment of silence came between the two, he knew he shouldn't start up a conversation unless she did; this wasn't something that he had control over, it was her territory, but he couldn't help it.

"What brought that on?"

Freddie looked over at her, now noticing that they were so close that there shoulders were touching, "I was at the park earlier today, and I read on a rock that said '_Perhaps they stars in the sky are loved ones letting us know they are nearby guiding us through the night', I mean, I've heard that when your loved ones die they are made into stars….and I just wanted to see of that was true."_

_He gapped at her, surprised by this different side of her, "Where you looking for someone?" he asked cautiously._

_"My grandmother," Sam said, letting out a shaky breath, "She was the only person who ever cared about me, and took care of me when my mother couldn't, she was my only family."_

_"How long ago did she die?"_

_"A year ago," she said after a moment._

_"I never new that," he told her._

_"I never wanted you to know," and he knew what she meant by that. She didn't want him to see her hurting, she didn't want to seem vulnerable in front of anyone, so she put on her Sam mask and hid from everyone, "I can't help but want to be able to see her again."_

_He didn't dare push her any further with her grandmother, she would tell him when she was ready, but he felt good to know that she would trust him enough to tell him something that not even Carly Shay herself even knew._

_"I kinda feel like, if you don't know the answer, than…maybe there isn't an answer."_

_Freddie perked up at this, she was telling him that she thought that he was smart without calling him a dork or another variation of his name. He listed his upper body up, leaning over onto his left side, propping his body up by his arm, "I don't have the answers to everything Sam, but I like to think that yes, we will one day see them." he told her, hoping that would ease her mind._

_"I see no proof that heaven exists, or doesn't exist, "she began, eyes closed softly, "And there's no proof that if it exists that I would go there, and no proof that we would ever see our loved ones, just because it's appeaing or eases our minds, it doesn't mean it's true," she sighed, her mouth frowning._

_"That's what other people believe, what about you?" he tried to coax her into saying more._

_"_I don't know what to believe or who to believe," Sam explained, opening her eyes to look at him, "but what I do know, and believe, is that one day, I will see her again, and no one is going to tell me otherwise."

Freddie smiled, "Now there's Sam."

She smiled up at him, a mischievous smile on her face. Grabbing a hold of his collar she flipped them over so she was looking down at him, "You bet," she cocked her head to the side, "And you better remember that," she threatened him, in her own way she was telling him to keep it a secret, and he smiled, letting her know he agreed.

Letting him go she plopped herself back down beside him, just as close and just as comfortable. His arm now above her head, it had sprawled out this side when she had tackled him and he never had a chance to move it, and didn't seem like he would, she fit perfectly under it. Her cheek gently resting against his ribs, her foot grazing his every so often.

He felt a slight chill caress his face, making his body shiver. Grabbing the extra fabric that lay by his side he draped it across the both of them, feeling her body relax into him from the new found warmth. He gazed up at the sky once more, and couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across his face. Who would have thought that something as simple as star gazing could lead to something new, never would he of thought that Sam would open up to him, that she would feel so comfortable around him, which made him feel like he could let his guard down around her.

Looking down at the body beside him he could feel her slow breathing, telling him that she was almost in a state of sleep. He close his eyes as he tightened his arm around her, his body calming and his mind slowing down, her rhythmic breathing lulling him to sleep.

Both lay there until morning, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; I don't own iCarly or any of the characters. (We really shouldn't have to write this, because if I owned iCarly, I wouldn't be writing on this site…nough said.)<strong>

**This chapter is for, well I don't really know, because they were not logged in with an actual PenName, but they used the name 'Bacon', so this is for them. They suggested many words, but I chose Telescope.**

**I don't really feel very proud of this chapter, mostly because I kinda brought spiritual stuff into it, which I don't like to do because everyone has different beliefs, so I tried to keep it neutral, and tried to word it in a way that would be Sam-ish, so I hope I accomplished that.**

**Also, I feel like it's too out of character and to mushy for me or even Sam, lol. But that's up to you.**

**I hope you enjoy this, don't forget to leave a review AND a word :)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Stolie Silver**


	6. Closet

**100 Miles Down Seddie Lane**

**Closet**

**100 moments, 100 chapters**

* * *

><p>"I know it's in here somewhere," Sam yelled form underneath a coat, she was buried under coats, shoes and other mindless junk her mother or even her, decided to throw in there.<p>

"Are you sure, we've been looking for it for almost 2 hours," Freddie yelled back at her from just outside the sliding door of the closet, "Why would you even have a sprinkler in the coat closet anyway?"

"I don't know," she said coming out of the mess holding a pipe wrench, "Things just seem to show up in there!" she told him, waving the wrench around as an example.

Freddie cautiously took the wrench out form her hands, afraid of what damage someone like Sam could do just holding an object like that, and set it down behind him on top of his swim trunks. Him and Sam had decided that since it was so hot and neither of them had a pool and the public pool was shut down till Thursday they thought that a sprinkler would be the best way to cool down, but so far they were having no luck, since Sam's closet seemed to suck everything in.

"I can't help it if my closets like Narina," Sam screamed, "It's like a whole nother world in there!"

"Sure it is," rolling his eyes as he walked forward, figuring that he would have a better chance at finding it than her, "Just because you can't reach half the stuff…" he mumbled low enough that hopefully Sam wouldn't hear him.

Just as he was about to walk in a dig through the waist deep mess he was grabbed swiftly by the collar, forcing his body to bend over slightly, his vision filled with bright angry blue eyes, "What did you say?"

No such luck.

"Nothing" he managed to squeak out.

"That's what I thought," she let go of his neatly pressed polo shirt and pushed him away from her, watching him smooth out the creases with his hands.

"I don't see what the big deal about…" Freddie trailed off at the sight of Sam, her eyebrows settled higher on her face than normal, and her face expressionless as she gave him a look that dared him to finish that sentence, "So let's find that sprinkler."

Freddie walked up to the closet door, looking at it like something was going to jump out at him, which really wouldn't surprise him. He slowly stepped into it, careful not to disturb anything, as everything in the closet was crammed together and one wrong move and everything would come crashing down onto his head.

Suddenly he felt his body jerk forward un voluntarily, his legs by reflexes flashed out in front of him, trying to balance himself out, which would have worked if he had been able to find his centre and stand on his feet which made him trip over some unknown object, and he swore it wasn't his fault that object came out of nowhere, landing him face first on the floor of the closet.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, his voice muffled by the coats he had taken down with him on the way, he could also hear her laughing in the background.

"Yes, it was," she told him, walking over his feet and stood beside his fallen body, "You were too slow, I mean you were looking at the closet like it was going to eat you alive," a slight chuckle in her voice.

"That's 'cause it probably was," he muttered, earning him a swift kick to the side, "Now get up and help."

Freddie got up and continued to help Sam attempt to find the sprinkler, it was hotter than any other day yet, and he was spending it in a small closet with one of the people he hated the most, and yet he hadn't come to the conclusion that he could in fact leave. He had questioned this many times today, but never really answered himself, which left him to question once again why he was still here.

His thoughts where interrupted by a loud screeching noise, he closed his eyes as the harsh sound entered his ears. Freddie turned around as the sound stopped abruptly, looking to see what made the sound, and found Sam standing close behind him, metal hangers in her hands, which he guess had made the noise. He was going to say something when he noticed the expression on her face; she looked confused and curious at the same time, distorting her pretty face into a mess.

"What are you looking at?" Freddie finally asked, curious.

She didn't look over at him, but finally answered after a moment, "There's something back here, like a hiding spot or something…" she trailed off.

He moved over slightly, his chest coming in contact with her shoulder, and looked down the trail of her hand to the small hole she was pointing too. The dent was about 3 feet high and just wide enough for a grown person to slip through if they laid down flat and pulled themselves through.

"Well…that's not weird at all," He laughed, but Sam herself wasn't paying attention to him, she was still looking down at the small hole with the same expression on her face.

Freddie watched her as she moved in front of him, bending down onto her knees and poking her head in the small space, "It looks like there's almost a room behind here," she told him, "I'm gonna check this out."

Sam's body slammed against the ground at she quickly slipped her knee's out from under her, to someone looking at her it would seem like the action was painful, but to her it was nothing, Freddie himself couldn't help but wince, she herself was quite small, and it always surprised him how much she could take.

She began to shimmy her way through, using her elbows at an anchor to pull herself forward. She finally had up to her shoulder shoved through when she felt large hands circle around her ankles and gripping them tightly. Sam felt her legs lift off the ground and whoever was attached to them give a tug and felt her body being ripped out, everything around her flashed in a blur at the speed, her shirt riding up to her chest as the exposed skin rubbed against the carpet.

"What the hell Freddie!" Sam yelled at him angrily, turning around on the ground, trying to adjust her shirt.

"You can't go back there Sam, you don't know what's back there, you could get hurt," he told her sternly, or as sternly as someone like Freddie could when talking to someone like Sam.

"Since when do you care?" she asked, standing up and crossing her arms, challenging him.

"Because…." he stood there gapping at her, trying to come up with an answer, "If you die, I'm the only one with you, and guess who gets interrogated, me!"

Sam laughed at this, her eyes sparkling with amusement, "Hmm…I see, but I still want to see what's back there," she explained to him, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the closet.

Freddie huffed, earning another chuckle from the blonde in front of him, "Do you have a flashlight or something?" he mumbled. Neither of them said anything about the statement, Freddie wouldn't admit that he wanted to make sure Sam didn't get hurt, even though he knew she could handle anything that was thrown at her, and Sam wouldn't admit that she appreciated the sentiment.

Sam turned around and pointed to the shelf above her, directing his sight to the three small black flash lights. Freddie wrench up over her head and grabbed at one, pressing the on button a few times to see if it worked, sadly it didn't. Frustrated he grabbed the other one and it too didn't work, and to his misfortune neither did the other one.

"Well, none of them work Sam," he told her, throwing the last flashlight onto the floor by his feet, rolling under the mountain of discarded coats.

"You got your phone right?" Sam asked him, pulling out hers waving it around in front of him, "Use that light."

Freddie sighed in defeat, he was hoping after the whole flashlight idea of hers failed she wouldn't continue this, but this was Sam after all.

Freddie groaned and pulled out his PearPhone from his back pocket, turning it on and adjusting the lighting so it was on the highest setting and kneeled down in front of the tiny entrance, "Jesus Benson, do you have to do everything so cautiously, just go in!"

Freddie looked over at Sam, who had sat down beside him, and glared, "I'm so sorry" he said sarcastically, ignoring her and sliding himself into a position where he could hopefully shimmy through, because in this position it looked as though the width might give him some trouble.

"Come on!" Sam yelled, she was getting impatient and began to poke him furiously.

Flicking her off he began to maneuver himself in the tiny entrance, gabbing at the sides and launched his body in, well, he tried. His broad shoulders hitting the hard plaster, stopping his actions.

He slightly cursed under his breath and let his body go limp. Freddie could tell by Sam's expression that she was getting anxious, she never could sit still or just relax for long, and she had so much energy. He could usually see it when she shook or fidget around in her seat at school, he figured that's why she always had some sort of random outburst or talked back, with every word she spoke and every action she made it was energy being worn off. And it was happening right now, she was tapping her finger nails against the white wall, mouth slightly turned down.

Freddie turned onto his side, he figured since it would be easy to fit through that way, since the height of the hole was a little under 3 feet and he was thin enough that his stomach just grazed the outside of the jagged plaster.

Digging his elbows into the cold cement of the hiding spot he pulled himself in, his cellphone still tightly wound in his fingers. Standing on his feet he shone the small bright light of the device around the room, amazed at what he saw.

Freddie turn to his left when he heard a small grunt, it was Sam, she was pulling herself through the opening, well trying too, she seemed to be having some difficulty sliding on her stomach. Walking over to her he bent down and grabbed her under the arms, and pulled her up through the hole and onto her feet. All the while doing this his arms where shaking, he was almost afraid of what he would do to him since he touched her, he would wither be verbally or mentally abuse by the girl once she caught her balance, but was surprised when she just dusted herself off and opened her cell phone, the small light going over the selves.

They both looked around the room in silence for a moment, the two small sources of light the only thing throughout the room, the scuffle of feel and the sound of hands moving objects against the wood of the sleeves where heard.

Freddie turned around when a soft glow covered the dark blue light of the cell, he turned around and saw Sam, an old plastic lantern in her hand, it looked like one of those toy ones parents gave to their children when they wanted to join in on the camping experience but were too afraid to let them touch fire.

Sam held up the tiny green toy, the surprising bright light eliminated the secret room, "See, I told you it's like freakin' Narnia in here!" Sam screamed, waving her arms around, gesturing to the room around them.

Both Sam and Freddie looked around the room in amazement. It wasn't large but it was bigger than either had expected, shelves lined the entire rim of the small area, random objects both big and small littered each holding space, a thick layer of dust covered most of the articles, it was like something out of a movie.

"This stuff looks pretty old too," Freddie said, breaking the silence, wiping a layer of dust off a small toy.

"Yeah," Sam replied absent minded, eyes scanning over every item in front of her.

They continued in silence for a few more minutes, Sam's attention on looking over everything, some stuff she recognized, like some old broken toys form her childhood, and some other's she had never seen before, sparking her interest. Freddie on the other hand wasn't so interested, most of this stuff was from Sam's past, stuff like baby cloths and pictures, which actually caught his interests between all the old drawings and stuff that seemed to be her mothers.

Freddie picked up a stray picture that didn't seem to have any home, and ran his thumb across the shiny coating, revealing two smiling faces. The first one was of a tall man, dark brown hair and brown eyes, he had some facial hair and was standing proudly, one arm around the shorter women beside him, who in this eyes, looked a lot like Sam. She had long curly blonde hair and bright sparkling blue eyes, her smile was pure white and genuine, her small hand clasped in the man's larger one. What he noticed in the photo when he looked closer was the women's right arms were above her stomach, and large bump sitting under it.

"That's my parents wedding photo," Freddie jumped slightly at the surprisingly soft voice of Sam beside him, "I haven't seen this since I was about…8 I think," she told him, taking the photo out of his hand, shining the small toy at it, making ever detail of the picture light up.

She flipped the picture over and looked at the date and was surprised, "They got married pretty early," Freddie commented over her shoulder, "They would have been about 18 in that picture."

"Not surprising, a lot of people in my family get married before their 20," she pointed to the women's stomach, "Probably because she was preggo, talk about a shot gun wedding," She laughed, placing the photo on the shelf below her so she could keep looking.

"You not going to keep it?" he asked her, pointing to the picture.

"It's in here for a reason, there's no need to keep it and bring up old memories," Sam told him, shuffling through the rest of the stuff.

"I keep one of my parents," he admitted, "Even though he's gone it's still nice to look back."

"Yeah, for you…"

He rolled his eyes and copied Sam's earlier actions, rummaging through everything, spraying dust into his nose and eyes, making his nose twitch. He didn't notice from where he was that Sam had stopped moving after her last comment, her hands up on the wooden self on either side of the picture, staring.

"What happened to your father," she asked randomly, "You mention him a few times, but no one really knows what the story is…" she trailed off.

Freddie stopped for a moment, he didn't know if he felt uncomfortable or just nervous, lately being around Sam didn't strike fear into him, but he was still cautious about what he let out, "Not much to it, him and my mom got a divorce, and he moved."

She watched as she fiddled with a random toy, "How old were you?"

"I was 10, it confused me at first but my parents were very open about everything, well a least my father was, my mom wasn't, but I was young and asked a lot of questions so they didn't really have a choice," he laughed unknowingly.

"Oh…When was the last time you saw him?" Sam continued to ask, genuinely curious, her body was fully facing him, and she had moved a few steps so she was quite close. If Sam herself had noticed this, she would have stepped back and told him to shut up because she didn't care, but she wasn't aware of what she was doing.

"A few years ago, I talk to him a lot through e-mail and sometimes of the phone…he travels, I think he's in Australia right now, he's a photographer," he smiled, letting go of the small robot toy, and turned to face Sam, surprised about how close she was, looking up at him, head cocked to the side.

"What about you?"

That question seemed to knock her out of her trance. Sam quickly looked over at the picture and back to Freddie, and in a flash grabbed at a random box, pulling it to her chest and opened it, bust flying everywhere causing both the teens to let out small sneezes and the dust filled there nostrils.

"Oh look, more pictures!" Sam yelled almost nervously as she opened the box.

Freddie looked down into the small show box Sam was now holding, ignoring the obvious distraction, knowing that it wasn't to be brought up until she was ready to talk about it, though it would be nagging him in the back of his mind until she did, but he wasn't one to push.

"Woah, there all pictures of us," he commented, seeing the small glistening pictures of Sam and Carly, and he could even see his head somewhere in the mess of photos.

Sam turned around with the box and toy lantern in hand, and walked to the middle of the crowed room, and sat down, placing the two objects in front of her, and began to dig through the photos. Freddie watched her for a few minutes before following her and sitting down Indian style across from her, watching as she spread some pictures out between them.

Many pictures where of Sam and Carly, growing up, from the day they met, to Christmas and Halloween to birthdays, it was amazing how each of these girls had been so tiny and cute and grew up into tall beautiful young women, well one of them was tall.

Freddie picked up a photo that he was in fact present in, it was him, Sam and Carly, the first day of middle school and they all looked so different, Carly's hair was a lot longer than it was now, she preferred to keep it cut just about an inch or two below her shoulders, and in this picture it was long and straight, she liked to slightly curl it at the ends now. Sam's hair didn't look to different, but it was surprisingly shorter than Carly's, dancing just a couple inches from the middle of her back, as Carly's was past that point. Freddie didn't really like to look at himself, he was so short, shorter than Sam, and it wasn't a part of his life he liked to look back on.

Putting the picture down he went for another one, this time in the box, and smiled at it. It was of them when they were in 5th grade. Sam was in the middle, towering over both of her very short friends, a huge cheeky grin on her face as both of the brunette's at either side of her, Sam was so proud.

"Do you remember this?" he asked her.

Sam looked up from the large handful of polaroid's in her hand and let out a amused laugh, "Yes!" she yelled happily, "Oh good times, I was so much taller than anyone in class."

"Yeah, you would brag about how you where taller than anyone, and how you got your growth spurt first, who would have thought you would stop growing in the middle of 7th grade and end up being the shortest out of anyone," he chuckled.

"Yes…" her smiled faded, her tone less amused, "How things change." and through the picture off to the side.

"And speaking of things changing," he said as he spotted a picture at the top, "Take a look at this one!"

He couldn't surprise his laughter, handing the old photo to his friend. Sam was less than amused, the picture showed both her and her two friends, older and taller. That year Carly had cut her hair into the style she still had, her shorter brown hair had small waves at the ends making her look more mature and prettier, Sam's hair still the same, with her large blonde curls, but her hair had reached about an half and inch below her middle back, but the most noticeable was their height. Carly was to the side, her arm around Sam's shoulders, bring her friend close, her smiling large and bright, her other hand attached to her hip. Sam on the other hand looked pissed, she now sat about 2 inches shorter than her taller friend and wasn't so happy about it, her arms folded in front of her, glaring to the side where Freddie stood, looking amused, standing about an inch or less above her also. Thing's changed even more in over 5 years, Freddie was now the tallest at a –shocking everyone- 5'8, the other brunette standing at a humble 5'6 and poor Sam only reach a miserable 5'2, just to say, she was not a happy girl.

"So funny…" Sam growled, flicking the picture away from her.

"You were so pissed of that year and Carly had to force you to take that picture, "Freddie laughed at the memory.

Freddie chuckled to himself, trying to stop before Sam made a move, though he was taller than her he was still afraid of the power the small stature of hers held. Grabbing a small handful he looked through the bundle, pictures of Carly, Spencer and Sam together, some of her and her mother, and even some of Sam and Spencer alone, but most of them with all three of the friends. He wasn't surprised that not many contained him, him and Sam where never the best of friends, but at random he would find those special ones of the both of them.

"Hey Sam," his voice was soft, he couldn't take his eyes off the photo in fornt of him, he hadn't seen this picture since the day it was taken, and it was almost as if it was erased form his memory, "Do you remember this day?"

Sam looked up at him, curious as to what could make him seem to calm, she noticed his eyes had gone soft and a small smile had crossed his face. Yanking the picture out of his hand harshly, her eyes blinked in surprised at the still in front of her. It was taken when Sam had entered the 2nd grade from another school, the teacher that Sam had gotten was obsessed with photography, and had insisted that she take photo's of all of them and at the end of the year she gave them to the kids to remember their year.

The picture consisted of her and Freddie. They had met the first day of school and Sam, being Sam, had beat him up, throwing him to the ground and sitting on top of him. The picture was just that, Freddie's face was splattered with mud, small hand prints littered his body, and his hair was a mess, compared to the gelled back style his mother had put it in that morning. Sam was sitting on top of him, mud of her clothes as well, her hands and arms covered in the slimy substance Freddie himself was laying in, some in her long hair. Both of the looking at the camera smiling.

"Even than you where mean to me," Freddie told her, breaking her from her moment.

"You were still a dork back then," she retaliated playfully, "I had too."

Freddie reached out and took the one end that Sam's hand didn't occupy and tilted the picture towards him, angling it so both of them could see it, the two of them propping it up together.

"I can't believe you kept this."

"I can't believe we were friends –well sort of friends- before we met Carly," she commented, eyes not leaving the photo.

They sat there in silence, both looking at the picture. The calming atmosphere was nice, but I was starting to make Sam become uneasy, being so close to Freddie like this was something new for her and she couldn't help but shake, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Ow Sam, why?" Freddie yelled, rubbing his shoulder gently, the punch stung slightly, and he knew that though it might not leave a bruise, it was going to be tender for a while.

"That was for touching me earlier," she smiled and went back to collecting the photos.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; I do not own iCarly or any of the characters.<strong>

**This chapter is for Purple550, who gave me the word Closet, though at first this was actually going to be Shoes, which I am going to use in another chapter because I got some ideas, so look out for that, but not for a while.**

**I don't really like the way this one turned out, I feel like I wasn't all into it like the other ones, and that it's poorly written, I don't really know, but there's something about it that doesn't sit right with me, I didn't even know how to END it, so I hope you like it anyway, tell me what you think.**

**Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed, alerted and favoured this story, I appreciate it a lot!**

**Don't forget to review AND leave a word!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Stolie Silver.**


	7. Hair

**100 Miles Down Seddie Lane**

**Hair**

**100 moments, 100 chapters.**

* * *

><p>Sam gave out a frustrated scream, the bright purple brush she had been using sticking out the side of her head, stuck in the mist of curls and tangles. She had been sitting in front of the mirror now for about 20 minutes, trying to smooth out her unruly hair. She had set up a large portable full length mirror in her living room, finding herself, like most days, too lazy to stand in front of her bathroom one.<p>

Giving the embedded brush one last tug she punched the floor, the bristled object still logged in her blonde hair. Leaning her head against the dirty mirror and let out a moan, it was stuck and she had no way of getting it out, she felt as if her hair was going to fall out form all the tugging and pulling on her hair, and she didn't doubt that there was probably a large red spot, as the back of her head was in pain, a slight thumping just above where the brush was stuck.

Sam rarely cried over anything, but the frustration was beginning to get to her, making her clench her eyes tight and ball up her fists. Opening her mouth she began to scream, pounding her head against the glass, but not harsh enough to break it, though she could feel the pain shift from the back of her head to the large red mark forming in her forehead.

"Um…"

In her loud angry cries and the pounding of the mirror against her head pounding in her ears, she didn't notice someone enter her house. Sam looked up towards the door surprised, "Freddie?"

"Should I be concerned about this?" he asked, making a circular motion with his index finger, referring to the situation he had just walked in on. Sam knew she must look almost insane, her hair was a tangled mess, sticking up in different directions, a bright purple poke-a-dotted brush clasped to her head. Her appearance wasn't that far of a stretch from her hair, the dark pink tank top that graced her body was wrinkled, the right strap of the loose tank falling half way down her arm, revealing a black and purple skull and cross bones bra. She was a huge mess, with the frizzy hair and the miss matched clothes, the neon yellow short shorts and the light purple slippers finishing off her almost homeless look.

"What are you doing here?" the question pattern continuing, yet none of them being answered.

"We're supposed to go to the park; we were going to try out the new water arena they set up…" Freddie explained, holding up his swim trunks, "But I see that you're not ready…" he trailed off again.

"Really Freddie?" she glared at him through the tangles and stray frizz.

"What happened?" he chuckled, throwing his trunks to the corner of the room, standing behind the angry blonde, he tried to keep his laughter down at the funny situation, knowing that in the end he wouldn't be laughing at all.

"I don't know, I woke up this morning, and _this_ happened to my head," she screamed, pointing at her hair, "and I tried to brush it out, but then the brush got _stuck_!" Sam demonstrated this by pulling the small object violently, trying once again to dislodge it.

"Hey, hey, whoa!" Freddie yelled in a panic, grabbing her hand bravely, stopping her actions, "Do you _want_ to pull out your hair?" he asked.

"Do you _want_ to lose an arm?" Sam shot back, eyeing his hand, which quickly retreated when he met her eyes.

"Yanking and pulling it won't just rip the brush out," he told her.

"Well at this point I've tried everything," she explained, her shoulders slumping.

"And what would that be?"

"Don't start with me boy," Sam glared again, though it was less threating when he could hardly see it through her hair.

Freddie leaned down to her level, careful to not touch the floor, it was very dirty, crumbs from leftover food lay sprawled all over the floor, and he didn't even want to know what else was probably swimming around in it right now. The Puckett's lived in a very decent house, but both were defiant messy and lazy individuals.

Inspecting the brush, and where the bristles met the hair he realized that it wouldn't be that much of a challenge to get the small brush out of her hair, "Come over to the couch and I think I can untangle it," he got up, motioning her to come with him over to the couch.

"What's wrong with right here?" she asked, turning around.

"I'm not sitting on your floor," he told her and walked over and sat down, his body making the fluffy cushion skin.

Sam got up hesitantly, not so sure about what was going to happen. She usually didn't usually let people come in that close of contact with her, the exception being Carly, but even she had her limits with her too. Freddie seemed to sense this, "What?"

"How do I know that you're not going to do something to my hair?" she shot at him. She wasn't exactly comfortable with close contact, nor with the situation, but she wasn't going to let him know that, or even admit it to herself, though it was kind of hard to do since she was now making up an excuse not to.

"Why would I?" Freddie questioned, "I just want to get this over with and go to the park, it hot as hell in here."

Sam didn't move an inch, still sceptical, "Do you want it out or not?"

"I can get it out myself," she huffed.

"Yes, because you were doing such a good job of it bef-" Freddie started, but was cut off by a slap to the face and a large mass of blonde hair sitting down between his open slightly parted legs.

Now Freddie was smart enough to know to not say anything about what just happened, Sam was now complying to him and to say or do something along the lines of scoffing or giving a victorious smirk, so he began to go to work of detangling her hair.

Lifting the object he let his fingers slide along the hard plastic bristles, the blonde strands of hair sticking to them from the static. Setting his fingers on the back of her head he grabbed the end of the purple brush and gently began to lift it upwards, maneuvering it every which way, watching the chunks of hair come loose, it amazed him how easily the hair separated under his control, but becoming an even more frizzy mess with Sam. He stopped abruptly once the rest of the tangled mess became too much and he would have to finish it off a different way.

Moving the object closer to her head he grabbed the last bit of hair and pulled it out, some of the ends breaking, leaving traces of blonde hair against the bright colour of the brush. Once he managed to finally separate the plastic object from her hair he set it down beside him, the thick strands of blonde hair tickling his wrist. Freddie let his fingers slide through her hair, trying to smooth of the tangled mess, surprised Sam didn't get up the moment she felt the brush leave her hair.

Feeling it would be safe, and hopefully saving them another 20 minutes he picked the fallen hair out of the brush and began to softly comb through it, letting his fingers run through the roots to add as a base so it wouldn't hurt her head. He smiled as the tight knot started to loosen, the hard rubbing sound of bristles against hair started to become low.

Freddie was happy with his accomplishment, managing to untangle the threaded hair and also managing to keep Sam still long enough to be able to do so. Running the comb from the top of her head to the bottom, going back over the small left over knots in her hair till it was smooth, the blonde hair trying to attach themselves to the plastic due to static.

Freddie about to out the brush down, fingers till twisted in her hair, slightly messaging her head, when he heard a small light sigh of contentment. Surprised he stopped for a moment, but started up again, seeing if he could make that same sound appear again, and just as before, it did, a small light airy breath came to his ears, it was small, if he didn't listen closely he would have missed it.

As he continued, mezmerized by what he just heard, something in the corner of the room caught his eye, it was the mirror, but the mirror itself wasn't what had really caught his attention, it was he saw in it. From the slight angel it was on by the door, and the ironically precise location they were in, he could clearly see Sam's face, which now had an expression of contentment, her eyes were half lid, her mouth slightly open form where the sighs had just came from.

Freddie new he shouldn't have done it, any other time he would had stood up and walked away, but his curiousity took over, and he continued to rub against the back of her head, letting the brush glide through her hair to seem as though he was brushing it. Sam tilted her head over to the side slightly, letting the soft feeling of his fingers caress over a different part of her scalp.

The small tilt of her head let Freddie see a whole different part of her head, taking his chances Freddie began to brush along the side of her head, just above her ear, moving all the hair that usually cover the side of her face backwards, exposing the skin underneath.

Freddie reached out to touch the bare skin, right on the hairline, earning a small, but louder sigh from the blonde girl in front of him. As he continued he took another glance at the mirror, Sam's expression had changed so much from just a small movement, her head was now tilting even more, from both pleasure and the pressure of Freddie's hands, her eyes were closed and her bottom lip was now being chewed out by one fo her teeth, obviously trying to keep herself from moaning.

As Freddie played with her hair, moving his hands throughout it, Sam herself was in a state of bliss. The delicate motions of his fingers rubbing her scalp was becoming too much for her, having to bit her lip form making any sort of sound. She was so far gone that she didn't even care that Freddie of all people was this close to her, she herself practically rubbing up against him, and most of all, him _touching_ her.

Sam could feel her body becoming lighter, his magic hands sending her to heaven, her heart was pounding quickly, but softly at the same time, her eyelids becoming so heavy that she couldn't even open them, not that she cared too. Sam could feel the blood rushing through her veins, blood rushing to her head sending her into an almost high. Sam couldn't explain it, she had always loved people playing with her hair, but she never let anyone close enough to do it, except her sister and Carly, though both were a mistake. Carly had done it once after Jonah had tried to cheat on her and Melanie got away with it once too, trying to calm her down after their father had died, after that no one had even gotten into the proximity of her head, besides now, which was why she was so sceptical of letting Freddie take the brush out from her hair, and now what she had feared was now reality, not that at this moment she minded.

Sam felt something wash over her body, something thick and heavy, weighing down her once weightless experience. Sam let out a half moan, the soothing motions on her head stopped for a moment before continuing, Freddie almost scared that if he stopped that she would come out from the almost air born feeling and beat him up.

Freddie never took his eyes off the mirror, watching her face twist and turn form one happy expression to another, he was amazed at the affect this seemed to of had on her, he had never seen Sam this way before, she was totally out in the open, her usual guarded persona gone, and it was beautiful.

Continuing to send Sam even higher and higher, Sam could feel her body relaxing into him, putting her full weight onto him. His fingers where so gentle and light against her scalp, once in a while grazing the exposed skin of her temples, the smooth circular motion lulling her into a peaceful abyss, until things started to fall away, any noise around her becoming muffled fragments and the feeling in the rest of her body had washed away, the only feeling was the soothing sensation on her head.

"Sam….Sam…did you fall asleep?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters.<strong>

**This was my favourite chapter to do, I wanted to do this for a while but didn't want to get into something like this right away, I was going to leave this until a farther off chapter but I was so excited I decided to do it anyway.**

**This one was my idea, so…yeah, lol. For some reason I feel like I made this experience to sexual sounding, even though it's not meant to be, I think it's a cute moment between them, and when people play with your hair it's amazing :) **

**I guess I'll just have to get Sam to repay Freddie back, hmmm….i have an idea (and this is rated K+ so nothing sexual will appear in this story)**

**Okay people, I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to leave a REVIEW and a word. I feel like I am being rude but don't just leave a list of words for me, tell me how you like the story too, and what would you like to happen in it? Mostly everything here is going to be based off your comments.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Stolie Silver**


	8. Television

**100 Miles Down Seddie Lane**

**Television**

**100 moments, 100 chapters**

* * *

><p>Today was a day like every other one, nothing in particular was planned, nor where the two bodies currently occupying the Puckett's couch currently planning to do anything that day. It wasn't a very hot day, quite the opposite, it was a day when the sun decided to lower itself in the sky, letting a soft breeze linger in the air, it was a kind of day where all you wanted to do was curl up and relax, which was what our two frenemies where doing.<p>

Freddie sat on one end of the couch, back curved in such a way it would make his mother cringe, his head and shoulders imprinting comfortably into the cushions behind him, his long legs resting on the small coffee table in front of him. Sam's legs draped across his lap as she lay on her stomach, one hand under her stomach and one dangling off the side, unlike Freddie's who's hands were gently messaging slow circles into her ankles, and watching as her small toes curled up in contentment.

They had been laying like that virtually all day, since around 10:30 that morning when Freddie had come over, they hadn't made any plans and were just going to wing it as Carly herself had decided to take the day and relax in a different way, going to the spa with Wendy, getting their nails done and facials, Sam had declined, saying that if she wanted to roll in mud she would go out to her backyard, not pay 40 bucks at a spa.

It was around 1 when the unexpected happened, well not that unexpected. Both the friends were mindlessly watching the television, something about some scientists and a blonde waitress, she couldn't quite grasp onto the concept, but she continued to watch anyway, too comfortable to move. It seems the minute the long hand reached 1 on the clock everything shut down, the digital clock on top of the side table went black, as well as the light they had left on in the kitchen when they went to have a snack flickered off, and the television they had been watching fuzzed out and faded until it was just a black screen showing there reflections.

"What happened?" Freddie asked, sitting up straight and relining his back.

Sam groaned, both at the fact that the television had now gone out and her entertainment for the day was now gone, and that Freddie had now moved, causing her to have to shift slightly, missing the feeling of the light circles on her ankles.

"My mom probably forgot to pay the electric bill again," she whined, pushing her face into the cushion.

"Well…now what?" He asked, planting his feet on the floor. When he received no answer he poked her shoulder, which immediately got him an angry growl, "I don't know."

"Well…" he started, but was rudely interrupted by Sam.

"No! we are _not_ going to your house, I'm not in the mood to be anywhere near your crazy mother, and besides," she told him, reluctantly sitting up and looking over at him with a less than impressed expression, "It wouldn't even be worth the trip over, your mother has every channel blocked besides that one with all the kids shows…"

"Hey! They are very…entertaining?" He tried to defend himself, which he knew was a lost cause. He watched as her eyebrows went up questionably and he sighed in defeat.

"Okay than, what do you have in mind?" Freddie asked her smugly.

Sam sat up straight in her seat and smiled, "I have an idea," she told him, standing up and walking over to her mother's shoes, she still hadn't gotten a pair of her own after Freddie's mother had thrown them out, "Come on, and bring your wallet."

Freddie sighed and picked up his wallet form the table and rolled his eyes, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Freddie grumbled as he leaned against the cool glass of the store front, Sam's idea had been less than amazing and he was starting to get restless. They were currently standing outside of some random electronic store, attempting to watch television without sound, Freddie wasn't impressed at all, he was tired, and the warm air that had surrounded them all day making his muscles turn to mush, all he wanted to do was go back to Sam's house and lay on the couch once more.<p>

Looking over he saw Sam, slouching over the same way he was, her body pressed up against the glass. Her forehead squished into the glass, leaving little streaks of make up when she moved, her nose and mouth fogging up the window in front of her, and her chest pressed, what he could only think of as painfully, against the clear glass, he hoped she didn't look up and see him staring.

"This was your idea?" he huffed, leaning against his arm, "Were standing outside an old electronic store watching something in black and white through a glass without sound."

"It was the best idea I at at the moment," she growled.

"At this point I'd rather go back to my house and watch Barney," Freddie complained, sliding down the side of the building, sitting on the cool cement.

"Of course you would," she laughed, poking him in the face with her bare foot, being able to slip in in and out of her mother's larger shoes with ease.

"Quit it Sam," Freddie groaned as he swatted at her feet, "Your feet creep me out."

"Shut up about my feet or I'll step on you," she threatened him, lifting her body away from the glass window.

"Not with those feet you won't," he chuckled, earning him a light kick to his cheek.

"Now get up, I have another idea," she told him, smirking as he held his cheek, rubbing it to help with the slight pain, "But we need to make a pit stop first," she smirked.

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie walked slowly through the store, a white plastic shopping bag hung loosely from her hands, they had been in the store for about 5 minutes, Sam pretending to look through various racks and shelves, but not really looking for anything in particular.<p>

The store was quite large, standing at about 3 floors, it was full of different products from clothes, to furniture to electronics. They were currently on the third floor, it seemed almost abandoned, expect for one employee at the front desk.

Sam continued to gaze through random objects and Freddie was starting to get impatient, which took a lot, but with Sam he guessed it was a lot easier. Freddie had tried to ask her what they were going and what she was doing but was only met with either a punch to the shoulder or a punch to his neck, so he eventually shut up.

All of a sudden Sam started to slow down, looking back behind her, and he noticed that they had gone far back into the electronics section, and the only employee it seemed that was on the floor could no longer see them. Sam quickly grabbed his wrist and started to drag him towards the back corner, where he knew what she had planned.

The large corner of the top floor was dressed up with many different sized television sets, the farthest wall was covered in small 15 inch screens, to the right was another wall full of 32 inch television screens, and right in the middle of the clutter of the brightly lit pile was a large 52 inch screen, a row of the smaller 32 inches underneath.

Sam pulled him over to the large armchair in the middle, and let go of his arm, turning around to him and gesturing towards the large leather seat. After a minute Sam seemed to of gotten impact and gave him a light punch to the shoulder, "Get in the chair" she told him, her voice a low whisper, not wanting to person at the front to hear her.

"What?" Freddie asked confused, not really hearing her before.

"I said get in the seat, or would you rather sit on the floor?"

Freddie did as he was told; wondering as he sat down why she just didn't get in before him, usually she wouldn't care what he did, and would have taken up the whole seat to herself. He eventually got his answer when she sat down beside him; she having changed the channel as he sat down, an animated cartoon of two boys building a roller coaster filled the screen. He figured that if Sam were to have sat down before him he would have ended up sitting on top of her, as the comfy chair was in fact large, it wasn't big enough to hold two people, luckily Sam was small enough to squeeze herself in there comfortably, Freddie having taken up more than half of the chair.

It was tight fit, the sides of both their body's touching and rubbing against each other, causing Freddie to squirm. They both moved around and grunted as they tried to make themselves for comfortable in the small space, Freddie's right arm making Sam have to lean over slightly, which she punch and pushed out of her way many times, the top of his shoulder was about eye level with her when they sat down, and her whole body was pressed against him, and she could feel his tight muscles tense up every time she touched him.

Freddie decided to do something about this, moving his right arm up and over Sam's head, letting it rest behind her neck, his palm resting on her shoulder. Sam could feel his arm tense up behind her neck as she glared at him, "It's either this or we could go back to my shoulder in your face…" he trailed off, waiting for the verbal abuse that would follow, but was met with a surprise when she turned her face towards the side of the chair, looking for something.

"I think the handle is on your side," she told him, not looking at him, playing with the bag in her lap.

Reaching over to his side of the chair he pulled on the wooden rod, jerking th seat back quickly. In a panic from the sudden movement Freddie tightened his muscles, pulling Sam closer to his body, and she let out a small gasp from shock.

Once they had settled down and Freddie had relaxed Sam broke into the plastic bag, fishing out different kinds of candy and sweets, that being the reason she had forced Freddie to bring his wallet. Freddie reached over and took out a package of peanut M&M's and began eating them, noticing that the whole time they sorted out the candy and began eating Sam hadn't moved from her position he himself had forced her into, slightly leaning on his chest.

They sat like that more several minutes, the only sounds coming from the televisions in front of them and the light sound of them chewing on their food. Sam herself had eventually relaxed into Freddie's arms, both of them noticing this but Sam pretending she didn't and Freddie not saying anything unless he wanted to get beaten down.

Freddie looked down at her, a small smile graced her lips, her eyes slightly drooping, and she just had that same look of contentment on her face as she did at her house. He let his body shift closer to hers, his fingers intertwining in her hair, playing with the curls on her shoulders, noticing how she bit her lip slightly as he did so. He held in a chuckle, knowing how much she really liked it.

Freddie reached into his bag of M&M's and shoved some more into his mouth, and decided that he would play a little game, not really interested in the show that was currently playing, and threw one green M&M into the air, catching it on his mouth. He continued to do so, hands still playing with the ends of Sam's hair, but this time he missed, the large blue piece of chocolate hitting the side of his mouth, bouncing off his skin and falling down hitting Sam's blonde head.

He was prepared for what happened next, Sam sitting up straight and looking at him, "What the hell Freddie?" she yelled, reaching into her bag and pulling out a sour gummy, throwing it at his face, into his eye.

Freddie yelled out in surprise, the sour sugar stinging his pupil, "What the hell, it was an _accident_ Sam!"

Freddie picked up a few more pieces of candy and plopped them down on her head, which in the end just made Sam angrier, taking some more of her candy and shoving it down his shirt, using some more to hit him in the face.

Growling grabbed the rest of the bag and threw it in her face, and was surprised when Sam stood up in the chair and began to pelt the rest of her sour gummy's at him, hard. Freddie quickly got up, slipping his hand into the bag and grabbed a random bag of candy and ripped it open, running towards the television and began to retaliate against her.

Sam started to laugh as she finished off the package and started on the last of the four in the bag, still standing on the chair trying to dodge the small gummy worms at her. Something that started out by accident, than turned into a fight, ended up with them playfully throwing candy at each other from across the room.

Sam let out an excited laugh, which alerted the staff in the front of the store to their presence. Both of the friends stopped as they heard the angry and confused yelling of the employee, they both looked at each other and laughed, Sam jumping off the seat and onto the floor. Freddie quickly ran up to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the store through the opposite door, Sam quickly grabbed onto the candy she put down when she jumped off the chair, which ended up spilling as she was dragged away, both ran out of the store, leaving the sounds of their laughter and a trail of candy behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; I do not down iCarly or any of the characters.<strong>

**I got this idea form an anonymous reviewer last chapter, so thanks to "Jordan"**

**I do go back into earlier reviews to see if there are any idea's I had missed, so don't worry about me not seeing them. ALSO if you have already given me a word and I have used it, still feel free to leave me more, the more idea's the better :D**

**Don't forget to leave a REVIEW AND WORD, not just a word; I want to know what you think of the chapters and what I can improve on, pretty please?**

**Also if any of you read Black Out, it should be updated in a day or two.**

**Also, if you enjoy my story, don't forget to check out ****popcorn1001****'s story 101 Days of Seddie, it's REALLY good :)**

**and just because I REALLY like this story, I have to tell you to totally check out Moviepal's story ****The Emancipation of Fred Benson, it's freakin EPIC ;)**

**I'll stop now because if I don't I'll give you a freakin huge list of all the one's I really like, so ENJOY!**

**-Stolie Silver**


	9. Shoes

**100 Miles Down Seddie Lane**

**Shoes**

**100 moments, 100 chapters**

* * *

><p>Sam sat Indian style on her bed, a large photo book in front of her, a large shoe box of photo's beside her, said box being the one Sam and Freddie had found 2 weeks before while exploring Sam's hall closet. Sam had originally wanted to stick them to her bedroom wall in a kind of of collage, being about to look at each photo clearly, but Freddie had convinced her that instead of leaving them to possible become more tattered and destroyed than they already were, to put them in a photo book instead, said boy was currently in front of her, mac tacking all the extra's and duplicates onto her bedroom walls.<p>

They had been like this for the past hour, silently doing each other their jobs, Sam at random times would look up and surprisingly nice job he was doing, spreading each photo just far enough apart to make good use of the small amount of them and using up as much of the walls as possible, she was impressed, though she wouldn't out right tell him so.

Sam looked back to her task and reached into the box, pulling out another group of polaroid's and shifting through them to see which ones would be good enough to be placed in the photo book and which ones would be banished to the wall. Once she had come to the last 4 she noticed a small white paper sticking out from in between the pictures, and plucked it out.

She couldn't help but raise her eye brow, wondering why this was in here, her mother must have accidently dropped it into the box by accident and hadn't bothered to look through it, showing how long they had been in there.

"Hey Fredward, is AL'S Shoe Emporium still open?" Sam asked him, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…why?" Freddie asked, turning around, giving her a questioning look.

"I found this," She told him, waving around the small paper.

Freddie didn't say anything as he walked over to her, taking the paper out of her hand and looking at it, "Sam this is from at least 10 years ago!"

"So?" Sam just looked at him like he was stupid, "We should go and see if they're still there!" she smiled.

"Sam, I seriously don't think they are going to _still_ be holding a pair of shoes for over 10 years."

Sam smiled at him once again, pushing off the photo book and standing up, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of her bedroom door, "Come Fredderly."

"Sam, I don't see the point in going all the way across town to see if they are still holding a pair of shoe's your mother had bought 10 years ago," He complained again, putting on his shoes anyway as Sam stood in front of him pointing down at his shoes.

"I don't care, they could still be there, and I _need_ new shoe's after your mother-"

"Yes I know, I know, let's get out of here," he cut her off, flinching as she pinched him on the neck.

Both the friends exited the house, Freddie rubbing the part of his neck that had been attacked and made their way down the stone walk away from the porch, well at least one of them, "Hey!"

Freddie whipped around, the noise slightly startling him and saw Sam, standing a few feet away on her front porch, her arms out in front of her like she was expecting a hug form someone, a smug smile on her face, and he wished a hug was what she wanted, "No Sam, you have two feet, come on."

"No! The side walk is very hot and I have no shoes!" she complained, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"You've been wearing your mother's shows for the past 3 weeks, so I think you can make it."

"My mother came home 3 days ago, not for long, but she came home," she told him, "And she took her shoes with her, so now I have nothing, so come," she said again, putting her arms back up and wiggling her fingers.

Freddie sighed, but complied none the less, walking up to the blonde girl and turned around in front of her, letting her small body climb up onto his back, thanking the gods for her fast metabolism, "Let's go Frederico! YAH YAH!" she started jumping around, hitting him on the head and making horse noises.

"Frederico?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought you deserved a special pony name." she laughed as he lifted her up, making sure she was in a good position and that he wouldn't drop her.

"Pony?" he knitted his eyebrows together, "I was hoping at least a horse."

"Pfft! yeah right! now let's go! GITTY UP!" she yelled, hitting him on the head repeatedly until he started running.

Freddie nudged the front door open with his foot, Sam still planted firmly on his back, the large 25 cent cherry lollipop hanging from her mouth that she had forced Freddie to buy her on the way there. An employee hurried over to them, opening the door for him, Freddie nodding in a silent thank you.

"Okay Sam, I think you can get off now."

"I guess," she said, sliding off his back, Freddie bent down slightly making sure she could reach the floor without falling, "But it's only because my legs are cramping up, we're not done here." she warned him.

"Can I help you?" a voice came from behind them. Turning around they saw a tall skinny brunette, she was wearing Al's uniform which consisted of bleck pants and shirt with a red vest, she was batting her brown eyes.

"Yeah, we're here for some shoes," he told her, gesturing to Sam.

"Yeah," Sam looked up at the girl and handed her the slip of paper. They both watched as she looked over the slip and turned around, making a motion to wait one second as she disappeared into the back room.

"Dude, she actually going into the back room, they might actually have them!" Sam laughed.

"Or," Freddie started "maybe she wondering why two teenagers are trying to get shoes that probably won't even _fit_ you."

Sam was about to say something when the brunette, which from looking at her name tag she found was Ashley, came back, holding a small pink and white shoe box, "Here you go," she walked up to Freddie, handing him the shoe box, touching his arm slightly as she did so.

"Thanks!" Sam practically yelled, dragging Freddie along behind her over to the back of the store.

"Whoa Sam, geez, where are we going?" He asked startled.

"Well I have to try them on," turning around and sitting down on one of the high rise chairs.

"Sam I seriously doubt they are going to fit you, there _children's_ shoes," he said, lifting the top of the box and pulling out two pairs of small white and pink shoes that seemed to match the box they came in, sparkles lining the bottom.

Freddie couldn't help but laugh as he handed them to her, imagining Sam in something so pretty and girly was just to funny, she had never really cared if she wore pink or not, she always had some trace of the colour, wither it be leggings or just a bracelet, but something this noticeably childish was amusing to him.

"Sam I don't think you should even bother," Freddie continued, watching the small blonde shove her feet into the shoe, "These shoes are for 10 year olds!"

"Shut up Freddie, seriously, I get it!" she yelled standing up, her face twisting and turning.

"What wrong?" he asked, ignoring the rude comments she had just spat at him, more interested in the painful look on her face.

"They kind of hurt," she said, scrunching up her face and looking down at her feet, where the two pairs of pink and white sneakers dressed her feet.

"Whoa! How did you get those on!" he questioned, amazed.

"I have small feet Freddie, though I have to say, they fit, but are quite painful to walk in," He watched as she shifted from left to right, moving her feet up and down.

"Well take them off; you're just going to have to buy a different pair."

"With what money?" she told him, arms crossed against her chest.

All Freddie could do was sigh, she had a point, the girl had no money, and God only knew that her mother probably didn't leave her any, "Maybe _you_ should buy me knew shoes," Sam said, breaking Freddie from his thought, "Your mother was the one who _destroyed_ my shoes in the first place."

"She didn't 'destroy' them"

"She _threw _them out an eight story _window_." she yelled, pouting, which Freddie wouldn't point out. She always did this really cute pout, mostly on iCarly, and he thought it was adorable, but he kept that to himself.

"You know what?" he told her, picking up the abandoned show box, "I will, and then we can forget about all of this!" he gasped, tired of the whole thing.

"Really?" Sam looked at him questionably, surprised that he agreed.

"Yes, just nothing to expensive, you've been drying me out all summer."

Sam just laughed, biting down onto the rest of the lolli in her, crunching it between her teeth and threw the stick behind her, and walked over to the large stacks and isles of shoes, not bothering to take off the shoes that were still pinching her feet.

The isles were long and tall, reaching all the way to the ceiling. Sam looked all along the shelves, the different sizes and colours mixing together into one giant swirl. Still walking along the isle, she gazed over every shoe and every different design, nothing catching her eye, until she finally looked up, and she saw them. They were thick high tops with a large tongue, pink covered most of the shoe, gold strips lined the sneaker, outlining the black souls, bright white laces' finished off the look, and she loved it.

"I want those," she said, turning to Freddie and pointing up at the shoe. Freddie didn't move for a moment, waiting for her to grab them and come over, but soon realized that she couldn't reach them and walked over, not mentioning it and grabbed the first smallest pair he could.

By the time he had gotten them down Sam had already made her way over to the tall stool, taking off the small children's shoes, "Come Fredwardo!"

Walking over to her he took the shoes out of the cardboard box and placed the them on the stool beside her and leaned against the tall self behind him. When Freddie turned around he was expecting to see Sam trying on the shoes, but instead he saw her staring at him, her arms crossed, her right foot extended towards him, "Well?"

"No way Sam, your feet freak me out."

"There just feet!" she yelled at him, wiggling her foot around.

"But there so….elfish." his mouth turned down.

Sam just smirked at him, "Yeah well….my fist isn't"

Shaking his head he walked over to her, no use fighting with her today and grabbed the right shoe, undoing the laces and taking out the crumpled up paper inside and slide it onto her foot, looking up and her, rolling his eyes at her smug look.

"There you go princess," Freddie laughed after sliding the left shoe onto her foot, knowing that the name pissed her off.

Sam's head shot up to look at him, the raise of her eyebrows were enough to tell him she wasn't pleased. He watched her slide off the stool and walk towards him, she was about to deliver a biting remark when she was cut off, her body falling towards the floor.

"Whoa! Watch it." Freddie had caught her just in time.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" A voice came from behind them.

"No no, were just looking for a different pair of shoes," Freddie said, noticing that the pretty brunette employee had once again returned.

"Oh that's so nice," she gushed, smiling up at him, "But maybe she should wear a pair that's actually the right size," she laughed pointing at her small feet, one foot slightly poking out, "But I don't know if we have any in your size, you might want to check the children's section."

"Oh _thank you_," Sam's fake smile spread across her face, "You are so helpful."

The Brunette smiled brightly, not noticing the sarcasm and beamed up at Freddie, "I just do what I can to help."

"Oh hey Ashley," Sam giggled, the disturbingly fake smile still on her face, "Where do you get your shoes?"

Ashley looked down at her pink and blue cotton candy sneakers and back up at them, "I got them here," she giggled, "You know, 30 percent discount."

"Oh?" Sam said, directing both Freddie's and the tall brunette girl's attention, who was currently just ogling Freddie, "I didn't realize you made custom shoes."

"We don't," the girl looked at her confused, "We only offer what's on the shelves."

"Oh silly me," Sam's laugh was forced and over excited, "I just didn't realize they made shoes that big."

Ashley's face was just priceless, her eyes widened and her eye brows knitted closely together, "I'll go find your size in the back." she grumbled, walking away.

"Sam," Freddie whined after the girl was out of ear shot, "Was that necessary?"

"Yes!" Freddie noticed her laugh had turned form a fake loud one to a more happy one, signalling that she was in fact amused, "Did you see her face? And really, she should know better than to attack me." she smirked, wobbling back to her chair and lifting herself up onto it, placing the shoes back into the box.

Freddie new that though Ashley wasn't really directing anything at her in the beginning Sam herself was feeling personally attacked, though he didn't know why, but he also knew that if she was she would lash out if so, like she just did, but he wouldn't comment on it, unless he was looking for a beating.

Freddie just sighed and fixed the messy job she had done putting them away, and began to shove the tissue back into the shoes and closed the box, walking down the aisle and reached up, placing the box neatly in its original place.

"Here I got your shoes," Ashley said turning the corner and walking down the isle towards Freddie, poking him in the back and giggled, skipping slightly as they both walked down towards Sam.

"Here, I got them for you," her perky attitude annoying Sam, "But they only had them in purple…sorry."

"Even better," Sam smiled, placing the shoe box down beside her, and suck out her foot, waiting for Freddie.

This time Freddie didn't need to be told, we automatically reached for the box and opened it, going through the same routine as with the other shoes and slide it onto her foot, pulled the laces tight and tied them up and began to work on the next shoe.

"How do they feel?" Freddie asked as he watched her move her feet back and forth, most likely wiggling her toes in them.

"Great, now let's go pay for them!" He exclaimed in excitement, he was a guy after all and shoe shopping, especially with someone like Sam, was not something he enjoyed.

Freddie turned around and started to walk towards the cash, digging into his pocket for his wallet, but noticed a lack of presence beside him. Turning around he saw Sam, in the same position, arms extended towards him, a smile on her face.

"Sam, you have shoes on now, you can walk!" he yelled pathetically, and all Sam did was raising an eyebrow at him, like asking him to try her. Deciding not to fight and to get out of the store as soon as possible he walked up to her and turned around, bending down so she could get on.

"Good boy, we will get you a carrot on the way home!" she told him, "Now GITTY UP!" she laughed.

Ashley watched them leave, rolling her eyes and huffed as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; I do not own iCarly or any of the characters.<strong>

**There was little hint of something, but I don't really want to make any too obvious just yet or have anything major happen, because after all, I DO have 100 chapters to fill.**

**This chapter idea came from Purple550, they also suggested Shoes along with Closet, so this is another one from them :)**

**Also, I feel like I'm the only one who notices that Sam makes a pouty face a lot, ahaha, it's cute, also im very bad at writing dialogue, so don't hate me, I'm not too fond that this chapter really, kinda boring. **

**This actually happened to my friend, her feet are very small and she has to sometimes go into the kids section, lol. shes 20.**

**Anyway keep them the words coming, and don't forget even if I've already used your word or you suggested one you can leave another one, the more the better.**

**Also when you leave a word PLEASE leave a comment, I get a lot of reviews that are just one word, I would like to hear what you like and dislike about the story and what you want to see in future chapters, thanks!**

**-Stolie Silver**


End file.
